


Fur and Feathers

by languidlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languidlight/pseuds/languidlight
Summary: Bokuto looks uneasy, and Kuroo realizes he's been silently starting for a couple seconds while contemplating Bokuto’s request. He immediately straightens up and clears his throat.“I- yeah. I’ll help you groom your wings.”Bokuto gives him a blinding grin. “You're the best dude!” He envelops Kuroo in a quick hug and bounds down the hall to get ready.Kuroo sits down, stunned. He hears the shower start and plops his head into his hands, letting out a groan.Bokuto really is gonna kill him.





	Fur and Feathers

Bokuto is two hours late.

It isn't that Kuroo is worried. No, Bokuto is an adult who can take care of himself. Kuroo totally isn't thinking about how his new roommate has forgotten the address of their apartment 3 times in the last week, or how all his calls are going directly to voicemail. Or how Bokuto's impressive wings often attract the unwanted attention of strangers. Nope. 

It was just that the yakiniku he had ordered in for their weekly movie nights was getting cold. Yeah, that was it. 

As he listens to the pounding of the rain outside, he thinks about his day out with Kenma. The plan Kenma had convinced him to follow through on earlier is out the window now. Whatever is making Bokuto this late will surely put him in a bad mood. Not the optimal time for a declaration of love.

⥎⥎⥎

They’re aimlessly strolling around some shops when the conversation drifts to Kuroo's hopeless pining. 

“I think he’s trying to kill me, Kenma. Yesterday, while we were making pancakes, he got some of the mix on his shirt. And he just took it off right in front of me! His biceps were taunting me, I swear. He caught me staring and asked if I ‘liked what I saw’. I choked on my spit and made up some bullshit excuse to get out of there. How am I supposed to survive under these conditions?”

Kenma gives him a flat look. “I wish these conditions would kill you already.”

Kuroo glances at him. “I know you love me, asshole.” Kenma scoffs. 

“Seriously though, this sucks. I knew getting an apartment together for college would be rough, but I could never have anticipated Bokuto's affinity for being shirtless.” Kuroo sits down on a bench and sighs. 

Kenma sits down next to him. Usually, Kenma lets him ramble and at least pretends to listen to his woes. But the tired glare he is now sending Kuroo’s way seems to mean this will be going in a different direction. 

“Kuroo, if all you ever do is whine, you're never going to get anywhere with him. This has been going on since, what, the beginning of high school? Just confess already. Anything so that I don't have to deal with your complaining anymore.” 

Kuroo knows he hadn't meant to offend, but he can't help his irritation. Kenma knows it isn’t that simple. He feels his ears flatten against his head and matches Kenmas glare.

“You know how much our friendship means to me. Bokuto is a sensitive dude! If confessing goes wrong it could fuck everything up. It's different now that we’re living together, the stakes are higher. How would I even confess? ‘Oh hey Bokuto, I thought I’d let you know that I’ve been thirsting over you since we met and that I pretend to fall asleep on the couch all the time because I love feeling you carry me to my room like I weigh nothing.’”

Kenma’s scowl deepens and he knows he's about to be chewed out. “Give Bokuto some credit. He wouldn't stomp all over your feelings. And it isn't that complicated, Kuroo. Just order his favorite food or something and tell him what's up. You already know he likes guys and we both know your cuddling moved past platonic a long time ago. If I can do it, you can too.”

Kuroo’s response catches in his throat. “You confessed to Akaashi?”

Kenma looks at the ground and blushes. “It wasn't planned… I may have accidentally ended a call with ‘I love you’. But I guess it worked out pretty well.”

The tiny smile gracing Kenma’s face is enough to make Kuroo tear up. “Kenma… I’m so happy for you,” He wraps his friend up in his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Us getting together put some things into perspective for me. And I wanted to make sure to tell you to get your shit together before anything else.” Kenma untangles himself from Kuroo’s embrace and gives him a sly look.

Kuroo barks out a laugh. “I hope Akaashi’s ready to deal with your attitude. I’ll think about it, really. Thank you, Kenma.”

“It’s no problem… and I didn’t mean to be rude earlier. Even though I don't regret it.” Kenma stands up and looks back at Kuroo.

“But before you do anything, comb your tail. It’s a mess.”

“Kenma! You ruined our moment!”

⥎⥎⥎

Kuroo is brought back to reality by the jiggling of a doorknob. He leaps off the couch and runs to the door.

By the time he gets there, it’s open. Bokuto is standing there, soaking wet, his wings hanging low, wearing the cutest and most pathetic pout possible. He takes two steps inside and sinks to his knees, bringing his hands to his face and letting out a sob. 

Kuroo immediately drops down to meet him. He pulls Bokuto’s shaking hands away from his face and holds them tight.

“Dude? What happened?” He places a hand on Bokuto’s back and rubs. “Just breathe man, breathe.” 

Bokuto wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist and buries his face in his shoulder. “Practice ran late and I missed my train… so I figured, no problem! I can walk! But I-” He lets out another sob and buries his head deeper.

“Its ok, you don’t have to explain now,” Kuroo rubs his back for a couple more seconds as Bokuto calms down. “Do you want to get up?”

Bokuto nods and wipes some of his snot on Kuroo’s shirt. 

“Dude! Nasty!” Bokuto gives him a slight smile and Kuroo feels relief flood through his body. He helps him up and closes the door. 

Bokuto sniffles and pushes his wet hair out of his face. “’m gonna shower,” he shuffles his feet and blushes. Is Kuroo evil for thinking his best friend looks adorable right now? “My wings got super messed up earlier. Could you- could you help me groom them later?”

He freezes. He knows that grooming isn't something casual for bird hybrids. Akaashi and Bokuto usually help each other with it. Kuroo has always been slightly jealous of Akaashi for that, even though he knows their relationship is platonic. He wonders what it would be like to run his fingers through Bokuto’s soft-looking plumage, and stare at his sculpted back muscles...

Bokuto looks uneasy, and Kuroo realizes he's been silently starting for a couple seconds while contemplating Bokuto’s request. He immediately straightens up and clears his throat. 

“I- yeah. I’ll help you groom your wings.”

Bokuto gives him a blinding grin. “You're the best dude!” He envelops Kuroo in a quick hug and bounds down the hall to get ready.

Kuroo sits down, stunned. He hears the shower start and plops his head into his hands, letting out a groan.

Bokuto really is gonna kill him.

⥎⥎⥎

20 minutes and 40 panicked texts to Kenma later, Kuroo hears the shower turn off. 

Bokuto skips into their living room, wearing some sweats. “Give me a bit of time to dry off and then you’ll come help me, yeah?”

Kuroo’s mouth goes dry as he comes face to face with Bokuto's abs. He swallows. “Yeah.”

Bokuto smiles and smacks him on the back, knocking the wind out of him. “Dude, I can see how bad you’re stressing! It’s no biggie, it's just like when I pet your ears or something!” 

Yeah, sure, except petting ears isn't considered a mating gesture. But Bokuto is right, he’ll be fine. He can handle this. 

“I trust you a lot Kuroo. I wouldn’t ask this of you if I didn't.”

Suddenly Bokuto is giving him one of his intense stares. Kuroo squirms under the attention.

“Thank you Bokuto… I trust you too.”

Bokuto is back to his light-hearted self in an instant. “Awww, dude! I can't wait! And I’ll explain what happened then, I swear.” 

“Yeah yeah, just go dry off. I’ll be there soon.”

Kuroo stares at Bokuto’s back as he hops off towards his bedroom. He glances down at his phone and sees a reply from Kenma.

Kenma;3c: Calm down. Go for it. 

⥎⥎⥎

Bokuto is sitting on his bed, wings tucked in as usual when Kuroo enters. 

The room is illuminated by lights Bokuto has strung around and the minimal light streaming in from the still-stormy outdoors. Kuroo remembers how hard it was to get those lights up, and the way Bokuto had looked at him like he had hung the moon after. Or, in that case, the fairy lights. He blushes thinking about it.

Bokuto looks up and winks. “Let's get down to business! I was thinking I could sit on the edge of the bed with you behind me? My wingspan is bigger than the bed, but you can reach where I need you to!” 

“A bit eager, aren't we?” Kuroo says, trying his best to act casual. 

“Shut up, jerk” Bokuto lightly punches him in the arm and pouts. Any serious emotion he is trying to convey is ruined by his cute blush. 

Kuroo chuckles and walks behind him. He gets in the position Bokuto described, sitting cross-legged at his back, and wishes he could see Bokuto’s face. 

“Hey dude, I’m gonna spread my wings out, so move back a bit, ‘kay?”

Has he ever seen Bokuto’s wings spread before? Bokuto boasts about his wingspan like any other teen would boast about dick size, but Kuroo doesn’t remember ever getting to see them fully spread. 

His thoughts are interrupted by the unfurling of the wings in question. His jaw drops at the vision before him. Each wing reaches about five feet, a stunning mix of white, black, and brown. The highest point of his wings comes to Kuroo’s nose and the lowest comes to Bokuto’s lower back. The spot where his wings meet his torso is covered in smaller, fluffier feathers and Kuroo has to resist the urge to sink his fingers into them.

“Pretty badass, right!?” Bokuto turns to stare at Kuroo’s flustered face.

“They’re… really beautiful Bokuto. Just... beautiful.”

Bokuto looks shocked at his honesty and whips his head forward quickly. Kuroo can see his ears turning a ferocious shade of red. 

“W-well they’ll be even beautiful-er once you help me!” His nerves are evident in his voice, but Kuroo doesn’t comment on it. “You can start with my secondary feathers. They’re the ones lowest and closest to my back. All you have to do is take one between your thumb and pointer finger and move it from the base to the tip.” 

Oh god, is this the appropriate moment for a bad dick joke? 

“I know you’re thinking about dick jokes right now, dude. Trust me, I’ve already heard all them. I’m the one that thought of them. Akaashi is not a fan. Anyways, my anatomy isn’t like Daichi’s or Ushijima’s. I don’t have a preen gland, so you don’t have to worry about that. I’m not as delicate as you might think, but I'm still delicate! And I’ll tell you if anything hurts. All you have to do is straighten them out. Just go for it! I believe in you Kuroo!”

Kuroo snickers. He hadn’t noticed before, but a couple of feathers look sorta sideways. “Ok, I gotcha dude. I’ll start now.”

Bokuto is visibly holding his breath when Kuroo reaches out to his right wing. He touches the secondary feather closest to Bokuto’s lower back and straightens it out. It’s softer than he thought it would be and he’s immediately in love with the feeling. He goes to straighten another and another, and Bokuto relaxes. When Kuroo finishes fixing the secondary feathers on his left wing, he hears something.

“Dude… are you like… owl-purring?”

Bokuto turns to look at him, blushing. “N-No! Maybe! You’re acting like you're not into this! Your tail is swinging around like you’re a dog!”

Kuroo is now hyper-aware of the fact that his ears are all perked up and his black tail totally is wagging like a dogs.

Now he’s even more flustered than Bokuto. “It’s just a question! It’s not a bad thing! If anything it’s sorta adorable!” Kuroo realizes his words a second too late and internally combusts.

“Oh”

“Yeah…”

“Well, I think that your tail is… the adorable-est…” Bokuto trails off and Kuroo feels overwhelmed for the hundredth time that night. 

“I finished the secondary feathers… what next?” Kuroo asks, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. 

“Oh… well, there's my lesser and greater covert feathers. They line the top of my wings. For the larger feathers you can continue your old movements, and for the groups of smaller feathers you can just trail your fingers through them.”

“Ok, I'm gonna start.” 

For the next couple of minutes, Kuroo languidly adjusts Bokuto’s feathers and lets his mind wander. It’s relaxing for both of them, and Kuroo can't help but be reminded of what his original goal was for tonight. Bokutos favorite food is still sitting on their kitchen table, his favorite show up on Netflix, waiting for Kuroo to hit play. He feels guilty for letting Kenma down, but he doesn’t want to disturb this moment. 

He remembers how they got into this situation and taps Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Hey, dude? You said you would tell me what happened today?” 

He gets no response and takes a look at Bokuto’s face.

His adorable, sleeping face. He is letting out tiny snores and. Wow. No one on earth will ever be worthy of Bokuto’s sweetness.

Kuroo grins. After a moment of contemplation, he plants a light kiss between Bokuto’s shoulder blades. He might as well let himself have that, after this (happy) disaster of a night. 

Within seconds Bokuto is sitting up straight and spinning around so he can look Kuroo in the eye, quickly folding in his wings as to not hit him. The look on his face is a weird mix of surprise and nervousness. 

“Kuroo?”

“Dude, I thought you were asleep, I-I’m so sorry,” Kuroo can hear his heart pounding in his ears as he moves to get off the bed and away from everything that's happening. “I wasn’t thinking, I’m-”

“I was buying you flowers!”

Kuroo glances down and sees Bokuto’s vice-like grip on his wrist. He looks back to Bokuto.

“You were what?”

“I was buying you flowers! Practice didn’t run late at all! I went to buy you flowers at that place Konoha works at- Akaashi convinced me to confess! I got this awesome bouquet of flowers that had all these deep meanings and shit, and I was gonna show up here and give ‘em to you and then have an epic love confession. But on my way back it started pouring, and I really did miss my train. So I walked but I was totally lost, and my phone was dead, and the flowers were all ruined after I fell in a puddle, but then I saw that cat cafe we visited last week and found my way back! But then I felt like complete shit and, well. You know what happened next,” Bokuto pauses and sucks in a breath. 

“What I’m trying to say is, Kuroo Testurou, I’ve been in love with you ever since that second year training camp when you tried to steal gum from a vending machine for me and got your arm stuck, and I want to be your boyfriend more than anything!”

Bokuto is tearing up again, and Kuroo is beyond overwhelmed. His mind is blank and all he can think about is how he will die if he doesn’t kiss Bokuto right now. So he does.

Bokuto is making everything slippery with his tears and Kuroo probably tastes like the awful mint ice cream he was stress eating earlier, but it’s perfect. The kiss is quick and teasing, and  
Bokuto is giving him a look like he's constipated after they break apart. Kuroo figures this is the best time to come clean himself.

“I was going to confess tonight too, bro. I ordered yakiniku for us and had that weird bird documentary you love ready to go on the TV. It was gonna be super romantic and considerate and I was going to admit to faking getting my arm stuck in that vending machine just so I could spend more time with you,” Kuroo cups Bokuto’s cheeks. 

“I’ve dreamed about dating you forever. Hell yes, you can be my boyfriend. I’d love to return the favor and be yours” He ends his sentence with a wink and Bokuto launches himself at Kuroo.

“Duuude… are you telling me we’ve had yakiniku in this house all night… and you never told me?”

Kuroo shakes Bokuto off him. “That's not what you were supposed to get from that!” 

Bokuto giggles and picks him up and off the bed. Kuroo automatically wraps his arms around Bokuto’s neck as he is carried bridal-style into their kitchen.

“We’re going to eat, and then we’re going to snuggle while watching the best show ever made, and then I’m gonna contact every person I know and tell them that Kuroo looooves me.” He kisses Kuroo’s nose.

“You’re evil, you know that? I haven’t even said I love you yet.”

Bokuto stops in his tracks. “I’ll wait, then.”

He whacks Bokuto’s chest. “You ass, you know I love you.” Kuroo attempts to kiss him again, but he can’t reach. 

“Fuck, dude. I love you so much I could die.”

Kuroo sighs and stares back at his boyfriend. “I love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> My need for a bokuroo wing fic was so strong that I wrote for the first time ever
> 
> shout out to [z_thief](https://twitter.com/z_thief) on twit for making sure this was readable ;>
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
